


Force of a Hammock

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [36]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers beings brothers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Everyone is relaxed and happy, F/M, Family Fluff, Hammocks are great for cuddles, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars, mentioned Jesse Kix and Domino Squad, mentioned Wolffe/Hardcase, sappy boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: “They are so cute,” Aayla cooed as she looked at the hammocks as they made their way to the beach.Cody had fallen asleep with his head resting against Obi-Wan’s. Rex and Bacara had both dozed off cuddled close with Kit. It was still a bit surreal at times, watching Kit and Obi-Wan both be so domestic with the men they loved. It was just such a different picture than what most Jedi got of them.
Relationships: CC-1138 | Bacara/Kit Fisto/CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura
Series: Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725601
Comments: 28
Kudos: 198
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Evilkillerpoptarts and Shira for betaing!
> 
> And this one is 1000% a result of conversation in the Soft Wars discord back in October. I stumbled across the doc I had saved the convo in and the idea ate my brain. So here were are!

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Rex loved days like this. His family was all around him. Cody and Obi-Wan were nearby, enjoying the warm afternoon. Kix was sprawled on a blanket in the grass enjoying the sunshine. Jesse and all of Domino were in the water acting like the children none of them had ever really gotten to be. He wasn’t entirely sure what the rules were to the game they were playing or if it even _had_ any, but they were clearly enjoying themselves, so he wasn’t worried. Hardcase would be sure to join the fun when he and Wolffe arrived later.

Even better was that Kit was there. The Nautolan had arrived the night before for a visit. He, Rex and Bacara were closely cuddled in the three-person hammock Bacara had put together and set up on the beach. Bacara would _deny_ that he put it together specifically for this visit, but it wasn’t like they needed a three-person hammock just for two. Rex kindly didn’t call his husband on it; he liked the hammock, even if it barely fit the three of them.

Kit was not-so-subtly using the Force to keep said hammock moving. _That_ he had to comment on.

“We really should tell a Councilor about the flagrant abuse of the Force going on here,” Rex teased.

“Too bad there isn't one in this hammock,” Kit replied with a grin.

“Or one in the hammock just down the beach,” Bacara added dryly.

Granted, that one also had Cody in it. He kept it rocking carefully as Obi-wan was actually _sleeping_ for once; Force help the idiot that went over and woke the Jedi because no one else would. Rex really didn’t want this pleasant day ruined by a murder.

“I could stop,” Kit threatened.

“Don’t you dare,” Bacara growled before snuggling just that little bit closer.

The blond smiled fondly. He loves these two idiots so much.

It wasn’t long before Bacara drifted off to sleep, cuddled close to Kit as he was. Rex couldn’t help the rush of warmth in his chest at the sight.

If only all days could be like this…

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

A minor training accident the day before meant Obi-Wan had been up late. No one had been seriously injured but the resulting chaos had meant a lot of work to clean up and lots of paperwork to document the situation. Cody had almost called off coming today but Obi-Wan had been adamant. At least the redhead hadn’t argued too much about them getting in the hammock in the first place. And if he had cheated by carding his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair in a way he knew the other man loved…all’s fair in love and sleep.

A shriek from one of Rex’s boys made him glare in the general direction of the water. He wanted them to have fun but shrieking at a frequency just barely audible to humans was _not_ a necessary part of it. They weren’t _children._ Cody smiled softly as Obi-Wan made a disgruntled sleepy sound before nuzzling at his shoulder and settling once more. He had been rubbing soothing circles against his beloved’s back to help him stay relaxed and asleep, so he carefully increased the pressure.

“Shh,” he murmured softly. “I’m here, cyare.”

A happy sigh and Obi-Wan’s face smoothed out into sleep once more.

Cody loved this man so karking much. He pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan’s forehead. His heart melted as he felt his beloved relax even more against him.

He smiled as his eyes roved across the water and up the beach. Jesse and the Domino boys were playing some sort of game in the water. Kix had dozed off on his blanket. Seeing his closest Torrents so relaxed had to be making Rex happy, Cody thought. Bly and Aayla should be along shortly. She had had a class to teach at the Temple that morning and Bly decided to wait for her. They were so sweet, not that he really had any room to talk. He rested his forehead against the top of Obi-Wan’s head. The moment felt nothing short of perfect. His beloved was asleep, happy and safe in his arms. Rex’ika was cuddled with his own loves in the other hammock. They were surrounded by the sounds of happy brothers just _living._

Absently, Cody wondered if being able to have these days with family would ever stop feeling so novel. He almost hoped they didn’t, afraid it would mean he didn’t value them enough.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

“They are so _cute_ ,” Aayla cooed as she looked at the hammocks as they made their way to the beach.

Cody had fallen asleep with his head resting against Obi-Wan’s. Rex and Bacara had both dozed off cuddled close with Kit. It was still a bit surreal at times, watching Kit and Obi-Wan both be so _domestic_ with the men they loved. It was just such a different picture than what most Jedi got of them.

“We need to get holos of this,” Aayla said with a grin.

She knew plenty of people who would enjoy them. The Twi’lek giggled as her husband pulled out the holocam he always seemed to have with him.

“Yes. We need proof of this!” Bly agreed. “They tease me for being sappy far too often. I need ammunition.”

Aayla was surprised to see Kit’s eyes open when they reached the three-person hammock.

“I’m surprised you aren’t sleeping too,” the Twi’lek said quietly.

The Nautolan gave a tired smile.

“I’m only awake because I’m afraid they’ll wake up if the hammock stops,” Kit whispered.

Aayla sighed.

“Then let me do it for a while. You look like you could use a nap.”

Surprisingly, Kit didn’t argue. Aayla wondered if he was sleeping enough in general.

Bly spread out the blanket they had brought. Aayla settled against his side and gently used the Force to keep the hammock moving the way Kit had. Everyone felt so at peace. It was nice.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

Cody woke to a shadow standing over him.

He quirked an eyebrow at Wolffe.

_Disgusting. Sweet._ Wolffe signed with a grin.

Cody flipped him a rude sign and the other walked away still grinning. He sighed and snuggled a little closer to Obi-Wan.

Annoying brothers were not going to ruin this moment.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a request for Obi-Wan's POV of drifting off in the hammock. So have a short follow up!

SWSWSW

A hammock.

Cody wanted him to get in a _hammock._

“Come on, cyare. It’ll be a nice way to relax for a bit,” his riduur coaxed.

He really wasn’t convinced but if Cody _really_ wanted them to do this, he supposed they could.

“Oh, very well,” Obi-Wan said, eyeing the thing dubiously.

A series of soft kisses were placed along his jawline.

“I won’t let you fall out,” Cody said with a smile and a nuzzle at his jaw.

Obi-Wan trusted that. His beloved always looked after him.

“I know.”

Cody settled in first before holding out a hand to encourage his reluctant riduur to join him. With a resigned sigh, the redhead carefully slipped into the hammock. After a moment to steady himself, and the hammock, he settled against his beloved’s chest.

“There we go. That wasn’t so bad, was it?” The dark-haired man teased.

Obi-Wan harrumphed.

“I suppose.”

He couldn’t hold back a smile at the laugh that earned him nor the soft, contented sigh as Cody’s lips brushed his forehead.

Maybe this wasn’t so bad.  
  
“Comfortable?” Cody asked.

His riduur was _always_ warm and so very nice to cuddle with. He said as much. The warm rush of happiness and love and contentment in the Force was _beautiful._

“Why don’t you just close your eyes and relax?” Cody suggested gently.

Obi-Wan sighed. He _was_ tired. It had been a late night thanks to that training incident. He was grateful all the injuries had been minor. But he could have done without the incident report formwork. And napping with Cody always was wonderful. It seemed like such an indulgence.

The hammock started to rock gently under Cody’s careful control.

The sun was shining overhead, its rays warm on their bodies. The sounds and smells of the sea were very soothing. Several of Rex’s Torrents were gleefully playing in the water. They felt so at peace. The sounds of it all were carried by a gentle, soothing breeze.

Maybe he could close his eyes, just for a few moments…

Obi-Wan drifted off to sleep between one heartbeat and the next.

Cody was incredibly pleased.

SWSWSW


End file.
